deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
RoboCop
Alex Murphy, AKA RoboCop,' '''is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 31st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Terminator VS RoboCop, where he fought against The Terminator from the series of the same name. He was voiced by Xander Mobus. History Once a human police officer with a loving family, Officer Alex Murphy's life changed forever during a routine mission in the streets of Detroit. Horrifically gunned down in a drug bust, Murphy would have died had he not been taken in by the mega corporation Omni Consumer Products, who converted his corpse into a cybernetic law enforcement officer known as RoboCop. Cleaning up crime in Detroit within days, RoboCop still struggles to the day to regain his humanity while upholding the law. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Real name: Alex J. Murphy *Height: 1.83m/6'0 *Weight: 155kg/342lbs *Police Districts: Detroit and Delta City *Codename: Beta One *Daily Upkeep: $12589.17 *Programmed with high-level USA police training Arsenal *Auto-9 Pistol **Magazine: 50 rounds **Standard 3 round bursts *Tactical Ordnance **Triggered "sticky" grenades **10 charge levels **Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field *Flightpack **Sub-sonic speed **Separate battery pack **Can double as a recharge station *Weapon Arm **Calico M950A machine gun ***Magazine: 100 rounds ***Max range: 274 m / 900 ft **Flamethrower ***Max range: 46 m / 150 ft **Smart Bomb ***Anti-tank weapon ***Missile properties *Cobra Assault Cannon **40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds Software and hardware *Terminal Strip *Rambolt *Armor **Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium armor **Laminated kevlar *Thermograph *Complex targeting systems *Voice stress analyzer *Video and audio recorder Feats *Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A, and RoboCable *Tanked a building busting bomb *Survived a Class-1 bio-toxin bomb *Lifted a 10 ton armored door *Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press *Can catch a bullet in mid-air *Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW...seriously Weaknesses *Requires daily power recharge *Slow mobility on foot *Conflicts his own programming *Not programmed for martial arts *Mechanical heart weak to impacts *Cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own *Possesses some vulnerable human organics DEATH BATTLE! Quotes *"Freeze creep, you are under arrest. Come quietly or there will be... trouble."'' *''"You are coming with me. Alive... or dead."'' *''"Take that criminal s- augh!"'' *''"Good news scum. You are no longer under arrest..."'' *''"Do you plan on hiding forever?"'' *''"Your move''." *''"Property damage, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer. Murder. Your hot-streak ends here."'' *''"You have the right to remain silent"'' *''"I suggest you exercise it."'' *''"Nine shots. You're out."'' *''"Checkmate."'' *''"What are you doing? This fight is over."'' *''"Hydrogen fuel cells... ruptured."'' Gallery AlexMurphy.jpg|Alex Murphy's appearance before he became RoboCop Beretta_Auto_9.jpg|RoboCop's Auto 9 pistol GunArm.png|RoboCop's Weapon Arm M82.jpg|RoboCop's Cobra Assault Cannon RoboCop - RoboCop using his Flight Pack as seen in the third movie.png|RoboCop using his Flight Pack robocop_Data_Spike.jpg|Data Spike Trivia *RoboCop is the second character to be voiced by Xander Mobus, after Lion-O, and with the next two being Wolverine and Agumon. References * RoboCop on Wikipedia * RoboCop on the RoboCop Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Robots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Human Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Cyborgs Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Superheroes